Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave
by Wootar16
Summary: Just a quick little oneshot. Not really sure what made me write it. But just read it and enjoy!


**Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave**

**Alright guys. Here's another quick one shot I wrote. The idea came to me while I was listening to the song Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave (hence the title) from the Titanic soundtrack. I really have no idea what made me want to write this, it was just a plot bunny that I felt like cranking out. Now I know the beginning is a lot like the scene where Michael loses his hand and I'm sorry. Enough of my rambling now. ENJOY!**

Sean desperately pulled at his leg that was now stuck under the dash.

"Alex! Are you okay?" He called. He heard Alex groan beside him.

"Yeah I'm okay. You?" She asked turning to face him.

It was then she noticed his leg. "Sean!" She called her voice thick with fear. Alex ducked when she heard gunshots on the roof of the car. "Nikita!" She screamed.

"Alex, Amanda's men have us under fire. Where are you guys?" Nikita called back desperately through the comm unit.

"Sean's leg is stuck. He can't get out." Alex explained.

"Alex you need to go!" Sean said pushing her away from him.

"I'm not leaving you Sean!" She yelled back at him.

"Please! Just go! Please!" He called looking at her.

"I love you." Alex said, tears dripping from her eyes.

"I love you too." Sean lean forward and kissed her before pulling away and giving her one last nudge towards the door of the car.

Alex climbed out and ran up the hill to where Nikita and Michael were shooting. Alex took cover between the same tree as Nikita.

"Let's go." Nikita said. She could guess why Sean wasn't with Alex and she didn't want to put the girl through any more stress.

"Nikita, you know I can't leave him." Alex told her handing Nikita her gun and an extra clip of bullets.

Nikita looked at her. She knew Alex was right. If that had been Michael Nikita would've left over her own dead body. "I know." Nikita said sadly.

"Thank you, for everything. I love you." Alex said wrapping her arms around Nikita.

Nikita felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I love you too."

Alex pulled away. "Now go. You guys get out of here."

Nikita nodded and ran to grab Michael he threw a look back at Alex. She couldn't quiet decipher what it was, maybe guilt. She did her best to give him a small smile. She watched as Michael and Nikita disappeared away from the flying bullets and over the crest of the hill.

Alex made her way back down to the car and got back into the passenger seat. "Alex!? What the HELL are you doing here?" Sean yelled at her.

"I'm not going to leave you Sean." Alex told him plainly, not even raising her voice.

"Alex please, leave!" Sean pleaded with her.

"If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that if I were in your position that you'd leave me here. Then I'll leave." Alex told him, already knowing the answer.

Sean sighed, he knew how stubborn Alex was but he also knew she was right. He would never leave her. Ever.

"I won't hold it against you, you know." Sean said, hoping he could convince her to leave.

"I'd hold it against myself. I love you to much. You know that." Alex said moving closer towards him.

Sean pulled her into his arms as best he could. "I know. I love you too. Listen Alex these last few years knowing you, and these past 6 months being married. Have been the best of my life, I wouldn't trade them for anything." Sean said playing with the curls of her hair.

Alex smiled at him and leaned further into his chest. "Sean, I'm sorry this happened to you. You deserve a normal life, not one where you're going to get killed while siting in a car." Alex said sadly.

"Alex, normal or not there's no place else I'd rather be. Besides, I would never want normal if it meant giving you up." Sean kissed her and she immediately kissed him back.

They broke apart when they heard the agents coming closer to the car. "I guess this is it." Alex said. She thought she'd be scared of dying but she was oddly calm. Sean tended to have that effect on her, even in the worst case scenarios.

"I guess so. You sure you don't want to make a break for it?" Sean said, still hoping on some level she would leave him and be safe.

"Sean, like you said earlier. There's no place else I'd rather be. 'Till death do us part' remember?" Alex said.

They knew Amanda had a kill order out on both of them. She'd decided that trying to 'teach them a lesson' was taking to long so if found they were to be killed on site. Sean and Alex both knew this but neither made a move to leave.

So they sat there, fingers laced together and Alex's back laying against Sean's strong chest, his arms encircling her waist. They didn't know how many times they had sat like this, between shifts at Division or just sitting at home watching TV. It was comforting for both of them to sit like this now.

The agents finally made it down to the car after discovering, with much anger, that Michael and Nikita had escaped. They looked into the car and saw Alex and Sean, still neither made a move.

"I love you." Sean said kissing her one last time.

"I love you too." Alex replied, kissing his hand.

One of the agents pulled the car door open and checked to male sure his gun was loaded. After a few seconds two loud gunshots tore through the air of the woods.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
